You can be my new addiction
by nooneforjessiebechloestabury
Summary: Chole Beale Got good grades and made her parents proud till she meets jen a drug addict and falls in love when jen is long gone who's is going to be there for her? maybe a short ear spiked girl named beca? (My first fic) bechloe,staubrey
1. Preview

Chole Beale was a nice girl got good grades studied hard made her parents proud until she met Jennifer also known as jen. Jen was the type of girl to sleep around skip school and do drugs she did them all anything you could think of jen did or has it. Jennifer and chole met on choles first day at Barden University Jennifer was a junior at Barden University while chole was a freshman. Chole eventually fell under jens spell and chole fell in love while Jennifer didn't but she lead chole to believe she did. A few weeks of them dating Jennifer pressured chole into smoking pot. That was okay a lot of people experiment at college but that's not where it stopped. Jennifer eventually pressured chole into doing coke many times leading chole into an addiction. A few months later chole caught jen cheating she promised never to see or speak to jen again but that didn't stop the addiction that Jennifer left her with. Aubry, choles best friend was there to see it all and very well knew about choles addiction aubry tries to stop her but nothing worked. Aubry hated jen and always will for what she did to chole if only chole would see how much it hurt aubry to see her struggle through school with her addiction. 


	2. Chapter 1 (The real story)

Chole Beale was a nice girl got good grades studied hard made her parents proud until she met Jennifer also known as jen. Jen was the type of girl to sleep around skip school and do drugs she did them all anything you could think of jen did or has it. Jennifer and chole met on choles first day at Barden University Jennifer was a junior at Barden University while chole was a freshman. Chole eventually fell under jens spell and chole fell in love while Jennifer didn't but she lead chole to believe she did.

A few weeks of them dating Jennifer pressured chole into smoking pot. That was okay a lot of people experiment at college but that's not where it stopped. Jennifer eventually pressured chole into doing coke many times leading chole into an addiction. A few months later chole caught jen cheating she promised never to see or speak to jen again but that didn't stop the addiction that Jennifer left her with. Aubry, choles best friend was there to see it all and very well knew about choles addiction aubry tries to stop her but nothing worked.

Aubry hated jen and always will for what she did to chole if only chole would see how much it hurt aubry to see her struggle through school with her addiction

* * *

(Chloes point of view)

The morning of the activities fair.

the time Chloe had been at barden everything there had seemed like old news boring and pathetic. Chloe woke up the day of the activities fair to a loud and anxious Aubrey. "CHLOE ARE YOU UP WE HAVE LOT OF THINGS TO DO TODAY" Chloe laughed and simply said "Yea im up" as she was walking out of her room. They had to recruit a lot of people for the bellas had to get dressed shower to be ready for this.

At at the activities fair Chloe was zoned out the entire time that is until some one walked up to the booth. "so what is this?" a girl automatically looked up meeting her eyes with ones she had never seen around here before. She was speechless thinking about how beautiful the girl was standing in front of her. "hey red are you okay" the girl said looking at her long curly red hair. She zoned back in saying "hi im um..im Chloe." The girl smiled and said with the sweetest voice "my names beca" grabbing the girls hand and giving it a kiss. Making Chloe face a bright red color. She thought as the girl kissed her hand "shit she has a crush.".

* * *

(Becas point of view)

beca just got to barden its her first year so far everything is uninteresting. Until from a far she sees blue eyes and long red curly hair.  
She walked over pretending to be interested. So far so good.

Beca walked up to the stand were the girl was noticing the red head was staring deeply into her eyes just like beca was doing.

"Uh Red you okay?" Beca said looking at the red head weird. Beca obliviously didn't know her name red was suitable tho. The red head simply looked at her and said" yea yea im fine. my names Chloe by the way but im digging the nickname red" Chloe gave her a wink. Beca smiled a huge smile and blushed after the wink. She took the red heads hand and kissed it "Im beca" she said looking into Chloe beautiful eyes. She was beautiful.

Later that day beca had managed to get chloes number before leaving she shot her a quick text "Hey Red it was nice meeting you -Beca"

2 seconds later she got a text [from:Red] "Nice meeting you too Munchkin xo -Chloe" Beca blushed throwing her phone on her bed softly.

She thought "This girls going to be the death of me" But beca didnt know chloes baggage.


	3. Sorry for the mistake!

**_Hey Guys sorry for the mix up someone told me its _****Chloe and Aubrey i was misspelling it C; update soon.**


End file.
